


No light in your bright blue eyes

by Siruwia



Series: No light [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia





	No light in your bright blue eyes

Był późny wieczór. Noc właściwie, kiedy zmęczony całym dniem spędzonym  
w pracy, Sasuke wracał do domu. Praca w firmie ojca nie była łatwa, a już na pewno nie należała do przyjemnych. Była jednak jego obowiązkiem. Oczywiście myśl o tym, że Sasuke mógłby odmówić przyjęcia narzuconego mu przez ojca stanowiska, była absurdalna i starał się nie zaprzątać sobie nią głowy. Bywało, że w chwilach takich jak ta, chwilach kompletnego zwątpienia, myśl o odcięciu się  
i wyjechaniu na drugi koniec świata, wydawała mu się rozwiązaniem idealnym. Doskonale jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie miałby odwagi, aby przeciwstawić się ojcu. Wciąż ukrywał przed nim wieść o tym, że jego zainteresowania daleko odbiegają od kształtnych kobiecych ciał, a oprócz tego, że mieszka ze swoim chłopakiem, o którym również nie wspominał, nie miał przecież przed ojcem sekretów. Przynajmniej nie jako syn idealny, którym starał się przed nim być.  
Noszenie nazwiska Uchiha zobowiązywało go do życia według pewnych zasad, które na każdym kroku ograniczały jego wolność. Sasuke już dawno złamał większość z nich, ale starał się utrzymać w tajemnicy wszystko to, co mogłoby zniszczyć reputację jego rodziny i tym samym okryć ją hańbą.  
Tym wszystkim był Naruto. Był jego światem poza pracą, który nieoczekiwanie zaczynał się rozpadać.  
— Na... ruto? – dokończył niepewnie, kiedy po wejściu do mieszkania, przy drzwiach zauważył dwie, sporej wielkości walizki. – Wybierasz się gdzieś? – Odkładając klucze na stolik, zwrócił się do blondyna siedzącego na sofie z kubkiem w ręku.  
— Wcześnie skończyłeś – odparł z westchnieniem mężczyzna i odstawił kubek na stolik. Wstał powoli i ruszył w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. – Czekałem na ciebie.  
— Żeby teraz wyjść? – Sasuke prychnął w stronę chłopaka i poluźnił krawat, by następnie go zdjąć i odrzucić na sofę.  
— Żeby się pożegnać. – Kolejne ciężkie westchnienie opuściło usta Naruto.  
— Słucham? – Sasuke nie krył zdziwienia.  
— Zazwyczaj wracasz, kiedy już śpię. Martwiłem się, że nie zdążę pożegnać się przed odlotem.  
— Jakim odlotem? – zapytał zdezorientowany Uchiha i ruszył w stronę Naruto zawiązującego buty.  
— Wracam do domu. – Uzumaki wyprostował się, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego, co Sasuke wydało się dziwne. Naruto zawsze był bezpośredni i nigdy nie unikał konfrontacji. Coś było nie tak.  
— Na długo? – zapytał ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
— Na zawsze. – Uchiha podszedł szybko do mężczyzny i złapał go za ramię, powstrzymując przed sięgnięciem po walizkę.  
— Przecież tutaj jest twój dom – wydusił, próbując zapanować nad wzbierającym w nim gniewem.  
— To nie jest dom, Sasuke. – Naruto westchnął i wyrwał rękę z uścisku, by następnie nerwowo przeczesać palcami włosy.  
— Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie jestem w stanie zapewnić ci...  
— Ciepła – przerwał mu Uzumaki. – Nie jesteś w stanie tego zrobić, Sasuke. Codziennie wracam do pustego mieszkania, czuję się jakbym mieszkał sam, był sam. – Spojrzał w jego oczy z wyrzutem. — Nie przyjechałem tutaj, by całe dnie spędzać samotnie, doskonale o tym wiesz.  
— Będę wracał wcześniej... – Dłoń Sasuke znów pojawiła się na ramieniu Naruto, jakby chciał tym gestem załagodzić sytuację.  
— Daruj sobie, dobrze wiesz, że nic z tym nie zrobisz – przerwał mu Uzumaki i złapał go delikatnie za nadgarstek, odciągając jego dłoń od swojej ręki.  
— Daj mi tylko trochę czasu...  
— Ty nie potrzebujesz czasu! — Naruto stracił cierpliwość. — Potrzebujesz odwagi, by udźwignąć ciężar tego, kim naprawdę jesteś. Nie chcę dłużej udawać, że mnie tu nie ma, rozumiesz? — Odepchnął od siebie bruneta i złapał gwałtownie za walizkę, próbując sięgnąć po drugą, która jednak została przez Sasuke odsunięta poza jego zasięg. Naruto spojrzał na niego wściekle.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z reakcji mojego ojca, a mimo tego chcesz, bym się ujawnił? – syknął Sasuke, stając przed blondynem.  
Uzumaki zaśmiał się i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, chwilę się w nią wpatrując. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Sasuke odwraca kota ogonem.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z mojego cierpienia... – Naruto przeniósł kompletnie pozbawiony wyrazu wzrok, na twarz Sasuke. – A mimo tego, wciąż je ignorujesz – powiedział twardo.  
— Więc, co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? – Uchiha rozłożył ręce. – Że cię kocham? Przecież wiesz.  
— Obiecaj mi, że coś się zmieni, a zostanę. – Próbował jakoś ratować sytuację. — Obiecaj mi...  
Sasuke odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł wargę.  
— Tak myślałem. — Naruto wciągnął drżąco powietrze. Pochylił się do przodu i pocałował krótko usta Sasuke, po czym wyszedł nie oglądając się za siebie.  
Sasuke chciał zatrzymać coś więcej, niż obraz pozbawionych blasku oczu Naruto. Chciał zatrzymać go całego dla siebie, bo przecież zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Naprawdę wszystko. Gdyby tylko miał odwagę.


End file.
